


stars and shy smiles

by taeyeons



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi locks her love letters with a spell and hides the admiration in a few glances at the incredibly small and tiny* (<i>goddamnit Yerim, shut it!</i>) Ravenclaw girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars and shy smiles

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #71  
>  **Pairing:** Seulgi/Wendy, hints of Sooyoung/Yerim  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Author’s Note:** thank you to the mods for this lovely opportunity! to my op, i hope this satisfies you, i really did try hehe. this is dedicated to my soulmate, a, and my little flower, c. to all the readers, i hope you enjoy my beloved piece of writing and my seuldy babies. do enjoy the rest of the fics of this fest as well! xx

“Do we see Kim Yerim advancing faster towards a certain something?” the commentator drones on, her voice barely audible over the screams and cheers from the bleachers. “Could it be that it's the Golden Snitch?”

 

Seulgi smiles to herself and she turns around, a wide grin filled with excitement to show her Gryffindor mate but alas, she sees the girl opening her mouth in a half yawn, limbs stretching out behind her. Seulgi raises an eyebrow, flicking at the girl's shoulder, taking satisfaction in the wince that leaves her lips.

 

“Are you sleeping on your house's victory?” Seulgi accuses Joohyun in a scolding tone. The latter stares at her with sleepiness laced in her irises. “Yerim is going to win it for the team!”

 

“Why are you so chirpy about it?” Joohyun groans, shoving Seulgi away. Seulgi scoots backwards, the grin remains. Joohyun looks at her with irritation written on her features. “Last time I checked, Quidditch wasn't your thing.”

 

Seulgi shrugs, “I guess I've learnt to love it.” She casts her eyes away from Joohyun before the elder could catch a hint of something in her irises that she has been trying to conceal ever since the start of the game.

 

Her eyes fixate on Yerim instead, the younger girl speeding through the air on her broom, her fist closing around a glimpse of something golden and fluttery. A whistle pierces the air and Seulgi hears the voice she knows all too well ringing through the field, “And there we have it, folks! Gryffindor wins!”

 

Seulgi jumps to her feet, jumping up and down, hearing Joohyun's groan behind her. She races down the bleachers, with the Gryffindor girl following closely behind. But before she could get to Yerim, she sees a certain black haired Slytherin crossing the field towards the wrong house, the wrong team and enveloping her arms around the girl who snatched the victory from her own house. 

 

A corner of Seulgi's mouth lifts and when she looks away to make a teasing comment to Joohyun, her eyes set on someone else instead, congratulating the Gryffindor team with her wide brown eyes and a grin so bright, the sun sets in between the gaps of her teeth. Seulgi watches, eyes never leaving, as the girl's hands reach upwards to tug on the ends of her soft blue scarf.

 

Seulgi's smile widens. A flash of the signature red the Gryffindor house proudly wears blurs her vision, and the girl disappears.

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


“I knew I would find you here.”

 

Seulgi's chin jerks upwards, her eyes are blinded by the sun shining behind. It's fall, yet the sun refuses to leave their side. Joohyun stands with her hands on her hips, her dark hair pulled back in a high ponytail. 

 

“Are you going to sit down or stand there for the whole day?” Seulgi turns to her diary, she closes it, muttering a spell under her breath to lock it. Shoving it into her bag, she returns her focus to Joohyun who decides to sit right next to her, back straight against the tree trunk. 

 

“You didn't tell me you were going to skip Herbology today,” Joohyun starts and Seulgi could practically hear the accusatory hinted in her voice. “ _ Again _ .”

 

Seulgi shrugs, her gaze falling to the grass beneath her knees. Her fingers play with the blades of the grass, “You know I'm going to, anyway.”

 

“Why do you constantly skip Herbology class?” the elder tilts her head at her, cocking an eyebrow in question. “If you hate plants so much, take another elective then.”

 

_ It's easy for you to say,  _ Seulgi thinks,  _ you're the Head Girl and a Gryffindor.  _ Bravery doesn't easily run through her veins like her best friend. Seulgi doesn't even hate plants, not that much. 

 

“I just detest Professor Kyuhyun,” Seulgi answers, sighing. A frown appears, “He's really mean, I hate that.”

 

Seulgi waits for it. Joohyun's face is stoic, emotionless and it only takes a few seconds before her entire face changes, a laugh bubbling out. 

 

“You're scared of him?” Joohyun giggles. “You're risking your sixth year for this?”

 

Seulgi punches Joohyun's arm, can't help herself either, joining in the laughter. “Shut up!”

 

“So your hatred is more important than keeping me company, huh?” Joohyun laughs even more. She doesn't wince anymore at the punches Seulgi throws at her arm. She's immune to it now. 

 

Joohyun swings an arm around Seulgi, smiling, “Next time, I'll skip with you.”

 

Seulgi smiles at Joohyun as well, feeling the warmth all over, before jabbing Joohyun's sides with a shriek, “You practically  _ can't _ ! You're the Head Girl now!”

 

Their laughter mix together underneath the tree, a spot away from Hogwarts, but close enough to feel the magic.

  
  
  


_ × _

  
  
  


_ Dear Seungwan, _

 

_ Yerim may have won the golden snitch for the team, but you, my pretty commentator, have won my heart. _

 

_ Love, _   
_ Your (shy) admirer. _

 

Seulgi crushes the edges of the paper and exhales a long sigh. She locks her love letters with a spell and hides the admiration in a few glances at the Ravenclaw girl.

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


Seulgi's heart beats a bit faster than usual. She watches the girl unwrap the blue scarf from her neck and settles it down on the table along with the mess of a few books and quills and writing parchments. Seulgi lingers in the Magical Creatures section, rocking on the heels of her shoes. 

 

She takes the first few steps, pretending to scan the room for a while before hearing the signature, “Hey Kang Seulgi! Over here!”

 

Seulgi prepares a smile and she flashes it at the girl, mocking a 'shush' sign as she was being a bit loud in the library. She naturally makes her way to the table and settles down next to the girl, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly. 

 

“Joohyun isn't here yet?”

 

The girl shakes her head, “Nope. We are left to our own devices for now.”

 

Seulgi merely nods, pretending to assess her Potions books. There is an essay to be written but her focus keeps swaying to the girl next to her, to the wrinkles deep in concentration on her face, to the pursued lips. Seulgi is supposed to be reading the text of her Potions textbook but she is reading the girl's face instead.

 

She inwardly sighs, she could never be closer to Seungwan than she is now.

 

“Having problems with Potions?” Seungwan suddenly asks, almost startling Seulgi out of her trance. The Hufflepuff nods timidly and Seungwan turns to her with her signature blinding smile. Her hand brushes Seulgi's when she reaches for the textbook. Seulgi held her breath, watching Seungwan guide her through the basics of Potions.

 

The afternoon sun slowly descends and Joohyun never actually turn up in the end.

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


_ Dear Seungwan, _

 

_ You make Potions more exciting. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Your (shy) admirer. _

 

_ P.S. you reek of apples and it drives me crazy. _

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


“You've been hanging out with Seulgi unnie a lot these days,” Yerim slides the topic of the Hufflepuff girl in as discreetly as she could. Seulgi rolls her eyes, tucks her chin in and feels the redness spreading across her cheeks in abashment. She regrets confiding in Yerim sometimes.

 

Seungwan, sitting a few centimeters away from where Seulgi is hiding behind a pillar, laughs brightly. Seulgi could almost picture it in her head, the wide stretch of her lips and her canines peeking out. The musical notes of her laughter fades into Seulgi's ears and she slumps backwards against the pillar with her heart beating albeit faster as usual.

 

“Are you jealous, Yerim-ah?” Seungwan jests back.

 

Seulgi hears Yerim making a disgusted noise.  _ Thanks Yerim,  _ she thinks,  _ that'll make Seungwan like me. Disgust. _

 

“Ew, no, unnie,” Seulgi resists the urge to roll her eyes again, she lists down ways to kill Yerim instead in her mind. “I'm just wondering, do you like her?”

 

Seulgi holds her breath.

 

Seungwan hums. “Maybe, she's cute and sweet. Is there a reason to not like her?”

 

Seulgi closes her eyes, her knees buckling. She exhales, a smile blossoming.

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


_ Dear Seungwan, _

 

_ You're sweeter than a peach. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Your (shy) admirer. _

 

_ P.S. And cuter than a bunny. _

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


Seulgi pauses in her tracks. Her diary is still pressed to her chest, her shoes scruff the grass softly as she brakes to a stop. Her eyes fall over the frame of a girl smaller than her crouching behind the tree. Herbology class is probably starting in two minutes and Seulgi stands before her hiding spot where a certain Ravenclaw has taken over instead.

 

“Seungwan?” the girl's head perks up and sure enough, it's the Ravenclaw that has been running through Seulgi's mind all day. “What are you doing here?”

 

Seungwan smiles softly at her, eyes squinting. Seulgi's pulse picks up a pace, she could feel the sun burning at the back of her head but instead, her insides are being set on fire by Seungwan's smile.

 

“Joohyun said I could find you here,” Seungwan explains, motioning for Seulgi to join her on the earthy ground. Seulgi slowly sinks down to the bed of grass, feeling familiar and unfamiliar all at once. This is her usual hiding spot to skip Herbology, she has her diary with her and yet, someone else sits next to her. Someone she has been addressing all those letters in her diary to.

 

“You stole my hiding spot,” Seulgi blurts out instead. She could see the other girl's face contorting into a laughing expression. She feels her face burn hotter than the sun. “Where am I supposed to hide now?”

 

“Hide with me,” Seungwan whispers and she pats the space next to her. When Seulgi doesn't move, she tugs on Seulgi's wrist, pulling her closer, almost falling into her lap. “I know I'm kind of small, so there's plenty of space behind this tree.”

 

“What are you even hiding from?” Seulgi asks. She's afraid to lift her head but she could feel the warmth radiating off Seungwan next to her and it makes her want to lean even closer. 

 

“I'm not hiding, I'm here for a confrontation.”

 

When Seulgi cocks her eyebrow, questioning, Seungwan shakes her head. Pinkness peppers her cheeks, “I mean. Confession.”

 

Seulgi's heart stops at the moment Seungwan parts her lips.

 

“I kind of figured it out when Yerim asked me  _ (Seulgi curses the fifth year in her head) _ about you but before then, I've been feeling all sorts of emotions with you,” Seungwan confesses in a soft, shy voice. “The staple and most important emotion that I've felt with you is happiness.”

 

Seulgi brushes her fingers against Seungwan's chin and the Ravenclaw lifts her eyes from her lap. “I like you. I'm sure of that, and I'm surer now.”

 

Seulgi's heart flies into the sky, and her feet is no longer on the ground when Seungwan nudges her nose against hers. “Say something, please.”

 

Her eyelashes flutter slightly and her gaze drops for a second. Seulgi's voice comes out in a quiet and hesitant tone, “Do you want to join me for... like a butterbeer... at... the Three Broomsticks?”

 

Before Seungwan could even answer, Seulgi rushes on, “I mean if you want to, that is.”

 

A giggle leaves her lips, “And then you'll watch me do commentary at another Quidditch game?”

 

“Yea- hey!” Seulgi sputters as Seungwan's giggles transition into a laugh.

 

“That's a yes from me for the butterbeer.”

 

“I'm going to kill Joohyun,” Seulgi mutters to herself. Her head lifts at Seungwan's answer and she smiles, “After our date.”

 

Seungwan raises an eyebrow, almost challenging, “Did I say it was a date?”

 

Seulgi laughs, feeling the courage of a lion suddenly, leaning towards the Ravenclaw, “No, but I did.”

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


_ Dear Seungwan, _

 

_ It's your hair. Your hair smells of apples. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Seulgi _

 

_ P.S. And you do taste sweeter than peaches. _

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


“You set her up with me, didn't you?” 

 

Joohyun winks at Seulgi, “My best friend powers are indeed helpful, aren't they?”

 

Seulgi rolls her eyes as they both skip down the stairs to where the Gryffindor Quidditch team is at. Seulgi has her arms wide open prepared to envelope Yerim in a crushing hug for that second victory, but a different girl beats her to it. The ends of her green scarf are lifted by the autumn breeze. The Slytherin rushes forward to engulf Yerim in a hug, pressing kisses to her cheeks.

 

“Ah, lovebirds,” Seulgi sighs, a smile widening on her lips. “Yerim is quite lucky to have Sooyoung.”

 

“Looks like your own lover is coming this way,” Joohyun jests, elbowing Seulgi and she turns in anticipation to meet Seungwan's brown irises shining at her. Her feet pick up pace as her arms wrap around the smaller girl in an embrace. 

 

“You did great out there,” Seulgi compliments her, muffled by her mouth in Seungwan's neck. She could feel the Ravenclaw girl giggling by the tickling sensation of her lips on her neck. 

 

“Stop tickling me and kiss me already,” Seulgi fulfils that command with her lips slowly brushing against Seungwan's. The cheers of the Gryffindors roar loudly in her ears but nothing is louder than the beating of their hearts together. 

 

“Ah, lovebirds,” Joohyun sighs mockingly behind the two girls.

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


Her hand slowly travels downwards, feeling the brush of Seungwan's hand against hers. Seulgi smiles to herself, lacing their hands together, combining their warmth on the chilly night. 

 

Seungwan's other hand reaches out, almost grabbing at the stars. “I wish I could own one of them. You'd think with all the magic we have, we would be able to do anything.”

 

Seulgi turns on her side, facing Seungwan's face instead. The other girl's face is filled with awe and a bit of sleepiness, gazing up at the stars dotting the dark blue sky. The crescent moon hangs above them, watching over the stars and the girls with its moonlight. A clutter of noise fills the air by the other Hogwarts students, playing and biding their time before curfew. 

 

She lifts her hand to tug on a strand of Seungwan's hair and the girl winces, finally dropping her gaze to meet Seulgi's ones. Seulgi's hand slides across Seungwan's jaw, pressing the pads of her fingers against her skin. Seungwan leans forward, engulfing Seulgi's lips with hers. Their mouths move against each other slowly, with desire, with all the time in the world at their feet. The tree that the two girls have taken a liking to, conceals their soft and passionate kisses.

 

Seungwan moans against Seulgi's mouth, her body pressing closer to Seulgi, aching for the warmth. Seulgi's knee slides in between Seungwan's thighs, making the smaller girl moaning even more into the kiss. Seulgi merely smiles against Seungwan's lips, her hand falling from Seungwan's face to the small curve of her waist. She taps a melody against Seungwan's hip, bruising the girl's lips with even more kisses, the desire in the pit of her stomach growing and growing.

 

When they finally pull away and the night becomes darker, crickets coming to life, Seungwan pecks Seulgi's nose softly with her reddened lips.

 

“I don't think I want those stars anymore,” Seungwan whispers, her fingers brushing Seulgi's cheek in admiration and love within the pools of her brown eyes. Seulgi's breath halts. “Magic gave me you, the brightest star in this universe.”

  
  
  


×

  
  
  


_ Dear My Seulgi, _

 

_ Stop stealing my apple-scented shampoo. I love it when your hair smells like the grass. _

 

_ Love, _   
_ Your (small) (shut up Yerim!) Seungwan _

 

_ P.S. I'll skip Care for Magical Creatures for you. _

 

_ P.P.S. Let's take Astronomy together, instead? _


End file.
